Wigglepedia Fanon: Dorothy's Rainy Day Nap
This is the fourth episode of the fourth series of Dorothy the Dinosaur. Plot While it's raining, Dorothy listens to the sound of the drops on the roof as she takes a nap. Full transcript (The episode begins in Dorothy's living room where she's sitting in an armchair, then she puts down her book to greet everyone.) Dorothy: Hello everyone, It's good to see you. I've just finished reading my book, and now I think I'll go outside and water the roses in my garden. (Dorothy gets up from her armchair to go outside to the garden, but then stops to look out the window to see raindrops on the glass.) Dorothy: Oh, I guess I won't need to work in the garden after all, It's raining! Oh, never mind though, I do love the rain. It gives my roses plenty of water so I don't have to do it myself. (Dorothy then opens her mouth very wide, covers it, and let's out a long yawn and stretch.) Dorothy: (She yawns.) Oh dear, I'm feeling really sleepy. Hmm, I think I'll head off to my room now and take a little Dinosaur nap. (Dorothy walks away from the window, then it cuts to her room where she's lying in her bed wearing her nightcap and nightgown.) Dorothy: (She sighs.) I do love a good nap, It restores my energy so that way I'm ready for anything when I wake up. I always wear my sleeping cap and nightgown to keep me warm and comfy while I sleep. And, I always love to snuggle up with my teddy bear. (She picks up her teddy bear.) Dorothy: Her name is Teddy, she a has very soft fur coat, and she always keeps me company while we're I'm fast asleep in my bed. (She giggles.) (She places Teddy back on her lap.) Dorothy: But most of all, I love to listen to some music before I go to sleep. And sometimes I like to listen to the rain as it drops on the roof. (The music to I Love It When It Rains begins to play.) Dorothy: Ah, that's just the kind of music I wanted. (singing) I love it when it rains, As I lie in bed at night. I listen to it patter, on the roof, soft and light. But then a storm may come, and the the thunder starts to crash. The rain beats on my window, as I see the lightning flash. (Dorothy picks up her teddy bear.) Dorothy: Oh, come here Teddy, you look scared. Don't worry I'm here with you. Shh. (singing) I hold my teddy tight, and sit down in my bed. I close my eyes so tight and pull the covers over my head. I feel so snug and warm, I know that everything's alright. I love it when it rains as I lie in bed at night. (Dorothy's eyelids shut half way down her eyes as the music begins to fade.) Dorothy: Oh, what a lovely song. But... (She yawns.) ..it also makes me really sleepy. I think I'd better be getting on with that nap now. (Then, she pulls up the covers, lays back in bed, places her head on the pillow, hugs her teddy bear, slowly closes her eyes, falls asleep, & begins to snore.) Dorothy: (She snores & whistles at the same time.) (Twenty minutes later, the rain begins to stop, and Dorothy snores and whistles, then, she yawns while waking up.) Dorothy: (She yawns.) Oh, hello again everyone. Ah, I feel much better now after my nap. And, I just had the most beautiful dream. I dreamt that I was in my rose garden, doing a graceful ballet dance. Oh, speaking of my rose garden, since it's stopped raining, I wonder how all of my roses are looking now. I better go and have a look. (Then, she jumps out of bed, changes back into her floppy white hat, and goes outside into the garden.) Dorothy: Oh, all of my roses look lovely! (She giggles.) I really do love the rain, and I know I can rely it to give my roses plenty of water to refresh them, just like I refresh myself by taking a nap. Hmm, I think I'll pop on inside, put on my tutu, and make my garden ballet dream come true! Goodbye for now, I'll see you next time! (She giggles.) Trivia *The picture above is possibally a promo picture for an unreleased music video for Dorothy's TV Series while singing the song I Love It When It Rains. Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade TV Series Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes